


Gone

by ArtKriegGamer24



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Depression, Despair, Downward Spiral, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Not coping, Starvation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtKriegGamer24/pseuds/ArtKriegGamer24
Summary: Varric' descent after the accident.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songofpsalms297](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784622) by [Songofpsalms297](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297). 



> This is sad. Have fun!

Varric Tethras rose from the uncomfortable waiting room chair. Eyes red and swollen, his tear stained face throbbing from healing stitches. The doctor had made his way to the almost broken dwarf.

"You may see her now"

"Her surgery?"

"It seemed to go well, time will tell whether or not the transplant was successful"

Varric could only nod as he tried to breathe normally. He found himself sitting by her side mapping the new scars with the old left on her face. Sighing he placed his throbbing forehead to her limp hand. The shock of the loss of their unborn children had affected them both dearly. Him emotionally and her... the accident had taken its toll, the loss strained her weakened body.  
Her kidneys were damaged in the accident her fall as she attempted to leave the bed to search for the children that weren't there damaged them even more.

  
He prayed to the Maker, for guidance, for her to be okay, to take away the pain for both of them. Twins... twins, they had tried for so long to have children the miracle wrenched from them all too soon. She couldn't have children anymore... hell, it'd be a miracle if she could ever walk again. Broken spine, shredded uterus, damaged kidneys, but she was strong, his wife his love was strong she could get through this. She was his rock. He smiled fondly brushing her sweat soaked hair behind her ears. Yes, she would pull though.

"I've been discharged today Cass... I've been out of work for too long. Our bills are starting to pile up. I'm going to Orlais for a bit but don't worry, I'll be back soon" he kissed her cheek and drove to the airport.  
He hadn't been in Orlais more than two days when he'd received the call.

"Mr. Tethras, I regret to inform you that your wife has fallen back into a coma," he went numb, and then he realized he was no longer in the large conference room in Orlais near the window overlooking Val Royeaux he was in her hospital room. He didn't remember leaving the meeting, the red eye flight home, the accident he had almost caused speeding toward the hospital in desperation. All he remembered was his begging for her to wake up. He had frightened most of the hospital staff with his sudden appearance and weeping that came from her room. He had taken to spinning stories for her, he'd sing horribly off key like he had when they had first met. Anything to get her to wake up.  
Daisy had been the one to tell him the news.

"Mr. Tethras?"

"Daisy." his voice no longer soft or kind as it had been.

"Mrs. Tethras... her transplant she's... rejecting it."

Rage and Terror ripped through him like a hurricane.

"THEN. FIND. HER. A. NEW. ONE!" He roared.

Daisy shrunk into herself, "Her blood type is rare there isn't one."

Icy cold understanding drenched him.

"You will find one," it was not a question.

After she left he broke again begging Cassandra to wake up, to be okay.  
He hadn't left her side, he adamantly refused to leave her side again. The nursing staff had to call for security after he'd gotten slightly violent at their less than gentle handling of his wife. He was allowed to return a few days later after a second attempt at a transplant. He had resigned himself to watching her breathe and listening to the heart rate monitor.

"Damnit Cass! Why didn't you say anything?!" The low beeping and soft breaths were his only responses.  
"They say your body is failing, its rejecting the transplant again. Don't fight it, please. I need you."

The heartbeats were they slower? Or was he too anxious to tell time correctly?

"I love you, I love them too, please don't give up. You can't give up, you're my soul!" His voice cracked and wavered as his head fell to his hands and great heaving sobs choked their way out of him. He had confessed his love to her, read to her, wrote for her as he did all those years ago. She was his muse, his everything.

"Cassandra... my seeker of truth, shit, I can't do this without you! Wake up! Wake up! Please baby, wake up!"

The low hum of electricity and the steady drone of the monitor as her heart stopped was all the answer he was given.

 

_____________________________

Evelyn and Cullen were the last to leave the funeral, giving Varric their condolences one last time. They'd invited him to their house for when the loneliness was too much to bear.

  
Their offer fell on deaf ears. The Storyteller could no longer speak, could no longer spin his grand tales on paper or in person. He stopped going to work, stopped visiting their friends, stopped touring with his books. They reminded him of her. She haunted him, he could hear her voice, her laughter even could hear it echo in the hallways of ~~their~~ _his_ house. His friends became worried when he no longer answered their calls. Cole and Sera had shown up not three months after she -after the- after the funeral. They grew more concerned at his emaciated look, they'd asked to come in and visit but he saw her in their eyes. He'd shut the door in their faces and retreated deeper into ~~their~~ _his_ home. Days, months came and went and his skin had lost all color, his hair was greasy and matted, he'd stopped caring long before. A year had passed and he'd stopped eating, he couldn't taste food anymore.

Every once and a while he'd see something funny on the television, to tell her a joke, only to wonder why she wasn't there. Only for him to remember... the crash, their loss, organ failure. Her second attempt at a transplant went so wrong. He faintly remembered Hawke's message on the answering machine, someone hadn't labeled the organ correctly it was B+ not B-. His friends had sued the hospital and won. He didn't care, he was too cold, no one visited him anymore, those bridges he burned without her there. Two weeks after the anniversary of her death he'd collapsed on their bed sobbing brokenly into her pillow surrounded by her clothes.

'They still smell like her.' He remained in their bed desperately trying to ground himself, deep hiccuping breaths as he buried himself in what was left of her.

That night Varric Tethras went to sleep and didn't wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been having a rough time been to a few funerals and the total death count in my life has recently jumped up to about six in two years. Recently a good friend died and so I'm being evil and taking my anger out on my sweet darlings. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
